Gregory Leary
Gregory Leary is one of the main characters of the Hyraaq Tobit series of Creepypasta stories by K. Banning Kellum. Throughout the events of the Hyraaq Tobit stories, Gregory serves as a POV character in most of his apperances and made his debut in Blood and Obligations. His arc consists of him putting his objective first, which is to hide all secrets of Tobit from the public in order to prevent the risk of them gaining more followers, he does not care for anyone's well-being except for his younger brother Trevor, which leads to the two falling out, and frequently takes the side of both Tobit's followers and those who are against Tobit whenever he works out the best case scenario for himself. Because of these qualities, Gregory is labelled as an anti-hero. Origins Gregory Leary was born to the wealthy couple, Baines Leary and an unnamed mother in London, England. He and his younger brother, Trevor Leary. At the age of 15, while his brother was still an infant, Gregory's father sat him in his study on a November day to inform him about a demon god named Hyraaq Tobit that has cursed the Leary family since the year 1829 after their ancestor, Scotland Yard Inspector Brandon Leary, attempted to prosecute a high priest of Tobit, which resulted in him going missing after sending a letter to his brother, whom passed the story down from father to son for generations, which would pass on the curse after acknowledging the information. Baines had hoped he would not have to inform Gregory about the tale and let it die with him, however for unknown reasons he had to inform him. Whilst unbelieving to the story, Gregory soon acknowledged it and the affects of the curse began to dawn on him days later. While at school, Gregory hallucinated a goat-headed humanoid creature wearing a crimson robe, which his father had warned him about, terrified, Gregory threw a mental breakdown, which lead to his father having to retrieve him from the school early. Assuring Gregory that the creature will not harm him and that he had the same hallucinations since his father had informed him. Biography Tobit: Blood and Obligations Gregory first appears in this segment arguing with his brother Trevor over family matters. Gregory goes back to the time when he finally tells Trevor about Tobit and his magic. Gregory is shown to be the leader in his family, and also demonstrates his sympathetic nature as he regrets pulling his younger brother into the affairs of Tobit's cult. After explaining to Trevor the history of Brandon Leary and their connection to Delphia, both brothers watch on television as Clair Nobles reveals the contents of the Triassic Journal. This prompts the brothers to travel to the United States to confront Clair and her think tank of scientists. Tobit: Theory of Two Gregory and Trevor appear again in this installment, still convinced that they can scare Clair and her think tank away from the Tobit project and prevent further spread of Delphia's influence on the world. They vandalize Clair's lab, destroying much of their property and slowing their process. They paint terms such as "Hail Tobit" on the walls in an attempt to convince the researchers that cultists are responsible. When that attempt fails, Gregory forces his brother to dress as one of Madison's Faithful and try and confront Clair directly in her apartment. At first this plan works and Clair is terrified. However, as that fear turns to rage and she calls the masked figure out, she is amused to find that he is at a loss for actions. Trevor, being a non-violent man by nature, cannot bring himself to advance on Clair further, and she leaves him alone in her home as she prepares to travel to New Orleans and find Derrick. At this point, Gregory is show to become impatient with his brother's sheepish nature and inability to make the "dirty" moves when the situation calls for it. As a consequentialist, Gregory is at a constant opposition to Trevor's more idealistic view. The two brothers now plan to travel to New Orleans to follow Clair and continue to try and push her away from revealing Tobit to the world. Tobit: Brothers and Sisters Gregory and Trevor arrive in New Orleans and make residence in the Windsor Court Hotel. They brainstorm their plans on what to do about Clair and her findings. Gregory suggests a more direct approach, perhaps terrorizing Clair away from the project as they had in previous attempts. Trevor though, who Gregory believes is developing a love interest in Clair, states that he is no longer interested in trying to harass her and would prefer a diplomatic approach, confronting her and converse about the subject once she reaches the airport. Gregory seemingly agrees, but does not take it seriously, as in reality he is willing to do whatever it takes to derail her project. After finishing his cigarette and going back in the room to check on Trevor, he finds his brother completely still, as if comatose and unresponsive, yet in perfectly good health. After panicking and trying to awaken his brother, a man in a crimson robe Lance Madison appears out of nowhere and expresses his wish to help because he hates the Sisters and their leader Tabitha, so he claims. Gregory asks what Father Madison wants from him, Madison says he will reward him and his bother, if Trevor likes the idea. Father Madison says he can free the Leary brothers from the curse of Tobit if he assists him in disrupting the Sisters of Tobit in their plans to find and execute Derrick Reynolds and Clair Nobles, and gives Gregory an amulet he claims will teleport him into the bedroom where Derrick is being held. Gregory now has an impossible choice, and a life changing one, to stay on the side of morality and light, or enter a world of lawless darkness. Unfortunately, Gregory is always a man of action, and he chooses the latter. He shakes his brother awake once Father Madison has vanished, and he explains what has transpired. Trevor is furious, naturally, for not even being invited to join the conversation, and figures that Madison naturally chose Gregory rather than him. The two brothers argue one last time then they split up. Gregory uses the amulet successfully, teleports into the destination, yet he finds Derrick Reynolds instead, being threatened by Lacy Suzino, the youngest Sister. Gregory is so sadistic he even listens to the conversation and realizes that Lacy is just flirting rather than threatening Derrick, and Gregory even shoots a defenseless Lacy before she can even use her knife. When Derrick is freed by Gregory, he is naturally confused, but Gregory tells him to get out of there. Derrick beats a hasty retreat. Tobit: The Champion Rises Gregory successfully tries on the amulet again and he materializes in Delphia itself. A strange man, Mr. Pinkerton introduces himself and welcomes Gregory to the city with overwhelming fake politeness. Gregory knows there is a game here and he plays along with it. Gregory is given a tour of Delphia, and he even gets to meet Tabitha. He takes a liking to her and she to him. Gregory is treated very well for a captive of Delphia, and despite his protests he is a captive, Mr. Pinkerton tells him otherwise, that he is their guest now. Pinkerton offers Gregory whatever he wants in exchange for the services to Tobit, and to his surprise, Gregory accepts. The Unwashed group, Clive and Emily, are eavesdropping and they know Gregory is here and is chatting well with Pinkerton. When Tabitha comes, they slip away. In a humorous side note, Gregory finds the house of his uncle, who has not been out of Delphia since the early 1800's, following the events in Tobit: Blood and Obligations. So when Gregory tells his uncle, Brandon, of the terrible changes in the world including both World Wars, Brandon says the world always sucked which is why he came here. Brandon tells Gregory he needs to stop and get off his high horse and think about other people than himself. Gregory however asks about happenings in Delphia and Brandon unknowingly betrays the Unwashed resistance by giving their details and physical appearance to Gregory, who later uses this information nefariously. At the congregation that evening, when Father Madison asks captive Timothy VanBuren, a Marine soldier (who was last amongst normal humans in 1920) to repent or be "harvested" by the citizens of Delphia. Father Madison is amazed by Timothy initially appearing to repent, then he shouts "F**K TOBIT!" to the sky, and when no retribution comes, Timothy expresses that does not exist and that all citizens of Delphia are being manipulated by Madison and Pinkerton through simple fear tactics. Angered, Madison resumes his ritual, but then Timothy asks who here has any objections, Gregory yells "I DO!" and appears to be saving Timothy by asking if its true that the Grand Magnus killed his father. Timothy confirms this, and Gregory immediately shoots Father Lance Madison dead in a dramatic fashion. He strikes him three times and he finally dies. Pinkerton declares that Gregory is the "Champion of Tobit" causing the members gathered in the church to cheer him. He orders Emily Pert and Clive Andrews arrested on crimes of working with The Unwashed, and is rewarded by Pinkerton with the keys to Madison's private chambers. Gregory dismisses his horrified uncle Brandon and hopes that the guards will torture the resistance prisoners. With the Unwashed leaders and Timothy locked up in the dungeons, Gregory is visited by a half-naked Tabitha, who seduces him and they have the best night's sex Gregory ever had. In his victory, Gregory later reflects how his life has changed for the better. Tobit: Hyraaq Tobit In the last story, Gregory, much to his surprise, meets his brother Trevor when he enters Delphia. Gregory now shows no remorse to his brother and locks him in a jail cell. Then he has sex with Tabitha. But Gregory soon discusses things with his uncle Brandon and he learns of the rebellion in Delphia from the Unwashed resistance. Eager to defend the city, and still in love with Tabitha, he perishes along with Tabitha (in vain, as it turns out) in an explosion in a last ditch attempt to serve Tobit. Personality Gregory Leary is shown to be a cold, calculating, lustful man who puts personal ambitions first and would sell out his own friends and enemies for power. However, other aspects demonstrate that he is a caring big brother who has become haggard over the years dealing with his parent's deaths, constant torment at the hands of Madison's minions, and the over all task of caring for his less aggressive and more naive brother Trevor. Gregory is willing to do the dirty work and appears to have a consequentialist mentality towards life. However, it is suspected Pinkerton ordered Gregory to kill Father Madison deliberately, and the real villain is Pinkerton and that Gregory, no matter how vile, is just a pawn, similar to Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wealthy Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:In Love Category:Mastermind Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magic